


So Much Light In The Dark

by secretsidgenowriter



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Plans For The Future, Post Game 3 Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter
Summary: “It’s not like the last time,” Sid interrupts, “I promise. It’s more of a precaution this time. If I really, really tried I probably could have gone back in.”“Sid,” Geno says, horrified.“But I didn’t. I knew you guys could handle it. I knew there wasn’t a reason to push. They let me come home because they knew that I was going to be okay.” He reaches out again, more slowly this time like Geno’s a frightened animal and lays his hand flat on his chest. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry.”





	So Much Light In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Cuddle Prompt: In the dark.

The lights are still on in Sid’s house when Geno pulls into the drive.

He punches in the code at the front door and unlocks it.

Sid pokes his head around the corner in the kitchen, hair still damp from the shower and sighs.

“Oh thank god,” he says with a little laugh. “I thought for a second that someone was breaking in.”

He ducks back into the kitchen and Geno stumbles down the hall after him.

When he gets there Sid’s back is to him and he’s got the remnants of a sandwich on a plate on the counter.

“Your goal was amazing,” he says as he opens the dishwasher. “So was Schultzy’s. You guys really came through in the end there even after everything happened. Is Flower okay?”

“Flower?”

“Yeah, he’s not beating himself up over it, is he? I should probably text him to let him know it’s okay, you know? He played amazing. He was the reason you guys were able to come back like you did. I’m going to text him.” He puts down the knife and picks up his phone. “I’m going to text him. He’s probably still up.”

Geno rushes forward and grabs the phone from his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“What am I doing,” he repeats. “What are you doing? Screens and lights and just….” He gestures to Sid and the kitchen and all the food. “Being up. You should be resting, why are you not in bed? Why did they let you come home like this? You should be with someone. Someone should be watching you. Sid, your head.”

“It’s okay,” he says softly and Geno shakes his head.

“Not okay. I saw you get hit, I saw you go down, you didn’t get up.”

“It’s not that bad,” Sid says slowly. He reaches out to put his hands on Geno’s arms but Geno flinches away.

“I saw you.” He points a finger at him. “You looked at me and it was just like-.”

“It’s not like the last time,” Sid interrupts, “I promise. It’s more of a precaution this time. If I really, really tried I probably could have gone back in.”

“Sid,” Geno says, horrified.

“But I didn’t. I knew you guys could handle it. I knew there wasn’t a reason to push. They let me come home because they knew that I was going to be okay.” He reaches out again, more slowly this time like Geno’s a frightened animal and lays his hand flat on his chest. “I’m okay. You don’t have to worry.”

“You should be resting.”

Sid nods and smoothes his hand down the front of his tie.

It’s not tied correctly and it hangs too low. He threw it on haphazardly the second the reporters left his stall and tore out of the parking lot.

“I’m pretty much done down here. I can head upstairs to bed if it you want me to.”

Geno nods and looks around the kitchen. The dishwasher is still open and there’s a cutting board and a serrated knife in the sink.

“Go,” he says, “I’ll stay here and clean up.”

Sid slides his hand off his chest and links their fingers together.

“You should come with me,” he says as he tugs on his hand and Geno only ever wants to follow.

Upstairs Geno pulls the curtains close while Sid excuses himself to the bathroom.

The toilet flushes and the water runs in the sink before Sid starts to brush his teeth and Geno sits down heavily on the corner of the bed.

He takes his tie off, finally, and wraps the fabric around his hand and stares down at his feet.

His toes are starting to pinch in his dress shoes. He didn’t bother to put on socks deciding that the extra seconds it would have taken him weren’t worth it.

He was determined to get to Sid as soon as possible.

He’s lucky he even took the time to put on the shoes.

Sid opens the door and light floods the room. The shape of him standing in the doorway casts a shadow that falls across the bed.

“Are you okay,” Sid asks and Geno huffs.

“Shut light off, it’s bad for you head.”

He doesn’t even need to look up to know that Sid’s lips are pressed into a thin line and there’s an indentation between his eyebrows that he only gets when he’s just told something that he doesn’t agree with.

But after a few seconds he flicks the light off and the room is plunged into darkness.

Geno opens his knees so Sid can step between them and he tilts his head forward into Sid’s stomach when Sid rakes his hands through his hair.

“I’m okay,” Sid says softly and Geno shakes his head. Sid’s fingertips curl around his ears.

“You keep saying that.”

“Because I know you don’t believe me. I’m only going to miss a couple of games, if that.”

He presses his forehead harder into his abdomen and Sid’s hands fall to his shoulders.

“You don’t know what it was like last time,” Geno mumbles and Sid pushes at his shoulders so Geno has to look up.

“I know” he says, “I was there.” There’s an edge to his voice and even in the dark Geno can see the way his eyes are blazing.

He shakes his head anyways. “No, not what I mean. Don’t know what it’s like seeing you when I come to visit. Some days you can’t get out of bed, can’t go outside, always feel sick. People say you’re never going to play again. Almost lose you then and now this happens and it’s like seven years ago all over again. Except this time you’re older and you already win second cup and is just like….what is keeping you here? Could lose you all over again. Don’t know what I’d do.”

It’s wildly selfish. He holds Sid’s health and happiness above his own but the thought of losing him so suddenly shakes him.

He hangs his head, embarrassed and ashamed to have admitted it and Sid tips his head back and bends down to kiss him.

Geno has his eyes closed when Sid pulls back and whispers, “you’re not going to lose me.”

“If you get hurt again.”

Sid squeezes his shoulder then cups his face and Geno opens his eyes. “You still wouldn’t lose me.”

“You would take off to Canada-.”

“I would wait for you,” Sid says. “I’ve already been waiting for over a decade. What’s a few more years?”

Geno holds him by his hips and pulls him down onto the bed. He pokes and prods until he gets him under the covers with his head back on the pillow.

Sid doesn’t let him go and he ends up laying across his chest still in his wrinkled suit.

He can feel the steady drum of Sid’s heart beneath his ear.

“Gonna win this for you,” he says and Sid hums. “Not just this series. Whole thing. Get you another cup.”

Sid’s hand moves in gentle circles across his back and if feels so good Geno forgets that he’s supposed to be the one comforting Sid.

“We can win a lot more cups,” Sid says. His hand comes to rest on the back of his neck, warm fingers play with the ends of his curling hair. “We have plenty of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is [ here](https://secret-sidgeno-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
